For example, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-205045, a method of recovering carbon dioxide from exhaust gas with a high recovery efficiency has been proposed. In this method, carbon dioxide is recovered by leading exhaust gas that has been dried beforehand to an adsorbent that adsorbs carbon dioxide. Then, by supplying air that has been heated to this adsorbent, carbon dioxide is desorbed from the adsorbent and the adsorption capacity of the adsorbent is regenerated.